Uma última lição
by ninoka
Summary: Eles se conhecem por um acaso do destino em um supermercado, desde então o que eles são? Amigos, namorados ou ficantes? Tudo pode se complicar em seu baile de formatura...KaeInuMirSanRinSeshy[3º cap]
1. Chapter 1

. Acorde Kagome!- Chamava Sango-Você já está atrasada"

. Han? O que ouve?- Perguntava uma Kagome sonolenta- Por que você está aqui Sango?

. Sua mãe pediu para mim ficar aqui e acorda-la- Sango abria uma janela- E deixou uma lista de coisasa para você fazer.

. Tipo o que?- Kagome começára a trocar de roupa- Onde ela foi?

Sango que ia tirando do guarda-roupas: uma blusa vermelha, short-saia preto e um tenis brancos de listras vermelhas da addidas, olhava para a amiga com uma cara incrédula.

. Kagome, faz dias que você está dizendo que a sua mãe ia viajar durante um mês para uma viagem de negócios, como pôde esquecer?- Sango joga algumas roupas para a amiga- Toma, veste isso.

Kagome vestia as roupas enquanto pensava no que Sango estava dizendo.

. Bom, mas a questão é- dizia Sango- A sua mãe pediu para mim te dar esse bilhete- Sango tirava um papel dobrado do boldo e deu para a amiga- Bom, tenho que ir...

. Mas já?

. É, tenho que arrumar umas coisas lá em casa.

. Tchau- dizia Sango

. Ah! Obrigada!

Kagome observava a amiga se afastar com um grande sorriso. Kagome admirava muito a amiga. Sango estava sempre sprrindo e era muito bonita. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos incrivelmente lisos, ses olhos eram igualmente castanhos e sempre brilhavam. Seu corpo era igual o de Kagome: nem muito magra e nem muito gorda, era do tamanho normal para a idade das duas: 17 anos. Já Kagome tinha cabelos escuros como a noite, e não eram tão lisos como os de Sango, mas eram lindos. Seus olhos eram castanhos, mas como dizia seu amigo Miroku: Tinha uma pequena estrela em casa um.

Kagome entrou de volta na sua casa e leu o bilhete de sua mae:

_"Kagome:_

_Você sabe que vou viajar hoje a noite, e por isso preciso que você fassa as seguintes tarefas:_

_- Vá ao super-mercado (a lista está na geladeira)_

_- Arrume a casa_

_- Fassa seu almoço_

_- Não saia hoje, mas pode convidar Miroku e Sango para lhe visita_

_- Me espere em casa as 20:00_

_Com amor: Sra. Higurashi"_

."Ótimo"- Pensava Kagome descepcionada enquanto ia até a cozinha e pecava a lista de compras- "Vamos ao 'super' "

OoOOOooOoooOooOoo

Em outra casa...

. Acorda idiota- Falava alguém fria e calmamente

. Ah, não enche Seshoumaru- Dizia outra pessoa se enrolando ainda mais nas cobertas

. Inuyasha! JÁ!- Seshoumaru tirava as cobertas de cima do irmão- Vai logo!

. Aff!- Inuyasha levantava de mau-humor- O que você quer que eu fassa?

. Vá ao super-mercado.

. E por que VOCÊ não vai?- Inuyasha abre o guarda-roupas- Você é muito folgado **_Seshy_**

. NÃO me chame assim! E eu não vou porque tenho uma última reunião antes de viajar.

. Tá certo! Onde tá a lista?- Resmungava Inuyasha

. Na geladeira, TCHAU!

Seshoumaru saia de casa e entrava no seu carro. Inuyasha e ele moravam juntos em uma linda casa em um bairro calmo de Tókio.

Inuyasha era o irmão mais novo, um lindo hanyou de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados como o sol e lindas orelhinhas de cachorro em cima da cabeça. Inuyasha sempre se vestia desleixadamente, mas nunca conseguia esconder seus músculos e abdomen definido.

Seshoumaru era um youkai completo, seus olhos eram igualmente dourados e também tinha os músculos como o do irmão mais novo. Seshoumaru era muito fechado e sério, ele cursava a faculdade de direito e estava sempre arrumado. Seshoumaru sempre acabava por "cuidar" da casa.

Inuyasha nesa menhã vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma regata preta e uma camisa de mangas curtas por cima, mascava um chiclete e uasa um boné preto.

Ele andou até a cozinha e tirou um pedaço de papel da geladeira

. "Grr, 'Lista'- resmungava Inuyasha- Vamos lá então

--------------------------------------------------------------------

. "Vejamos... Nossa! Preciso de muitas coisas!"- Pensava espantada Kagome- "Mas vamos lá"- Kagome pegou uma "cestinha" e com a lista na mão começou a fazer suas compras

--------------------------------------------------------------------

. "Leite, massa, molho branco..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

. "Refrigerante, carne, molho de tomate..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

." E finalmente..."- Kagome se dirigiu ao corredor 8 intitulado: "Biscoitos"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

. "E finalmete..."- Inuyasha se dirigia para a outra ponta do corredor 8: "Biscoitos"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

. B-I-S- dizia Kagome estendendo a mão

--------------------------------------------------------------------

. C-O-I- dizia Inuyasha esntendo a mão

--------------------------------------------------------------------

.T-O!- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo pegando a caixa de biscoitos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha segurava um lado da caixa de biscoitos enquanto olhava a linda garota que segurava a outra ponta.

." Mas ela é tão linda..."- Pensava Inuyasha- "Qual será seu nome..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome segurava o outro lado da caixa de biscoitos enquanto olhava o lindo hanyou que segurava a outra ponta.

." Nossa! Que garoto lindo! Qual deve ser seu nome..."- E saindo de seu tranze, Kagome perguntou- Ah, me desculpe, nem vi você pegando a caiza.

. Ah, que isso! Primeiro as damas, pode ficar com a caixa, já que também não vi você.

. Nossa obrigada- sorrio Kagome

. Mas... Será que em troca eu poderia saber seu nome?- perguntava Inuyasha entregando a caixa para a garota.

. Er, claro! Meu nome é Kagome Higurachi. E você é...

. Inuyasha Kinomoto, a linda jovem teria msn?

. Claro...- kagome tirava uma caneta e papel da bolsa- É este.

. ótimo... Irei adicioná-la se é que não se importa...

. Há! Claro que não me importo , você me da o seu também?

. Ok, é esse, tchau Kagome!- dizendo Inuyasha virou no corredor, pagou as compras e foi embora.

Kagome segurava o papel junto ao pento enquanto pensava:

"Inuyasha... Tenho que contar isso para a Sango..."- E fazendo o mesmo que Inuyasha, foi para a sua casa, pois estava morrendo de vontade de entrar no MSN.

-----------------------------------------------

N/A:

Oi gente! Este é o meu 1º cap., sim estou de volta... SIM essa fic está quase pronta , estou passando ela para o PC aos poucos u.u.

Esta fic NAO TERÁ HENTAI '.

Espero que curtem! O final está extraordinário! Prometo que os próximos caps. serão maiores.

Beijos


	2. Nos conhecemos, e agora?

No quarto de Kagome havia um lindo laptop branco que quando ela usava colocava em cima de sua cama meio-casal. O quarto de Kagome era realmente bonito, suas paredes eram brancas. Em uma delas havia todas as cartas que ela já havia recebido coladas, na outra fotos, e decorando essas duas com flores, estrelas, corações e luas de papel colorido. Por último haviam nas outras paredes porta-retratos dela com as amigas e pôsters¹. Kagome fez questão de comprar todos os seus moveis em madeira clara. Ela tinha uma escrivaninha incrivelmente organizada, e no seu centro havia seu laptop branco. O quarto de Kagome ainda tinha um grande rádio.

Kagome pegara seu laptop e o colocara na cama, onde deitada de barriga para baixo e começou a liga-lo enquanto pegava o papel com o MSN de Inuyasha.

. Ok, adicionando: Ah! Ele está online! E a Sango também! E o Miroku também! Ok, vou entrar com o nick...

. Eba, a Kagome está online!- dizia Sango- Será que ela já fez TODAS as tarefas?

. Há, eu sabia que ela ia entrar... Vamos ver se ela é tão legal quanto é bonita...

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Sango! Preciso te contar uma coisa muito estranha!_

_Sango, a exterminadora diz:_

_Ta conta, mas antes, já fez TODAS as tarefas?_

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Ai Sango, para o inferno as tarefas!_

_Sango, a exterminadora diz:_

_Ta ta! Conta..._

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Conheci um garoto lindo hoje! Lá no super-mercado!_

_Sango, a exterminadora diz:_

_Ah não! Você se apaixonou por um "empacotador"!_

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Cala a boca Sango! O nome dele é Inuyasha..._

_Sango, a exterminadora diz:_

_Inuyasha? Espera um pouco, vou pôr o Miroku na conversa._

"_Miroku- Eu sou SEXY!" Acaba de se adicionado na conversa_

_Miroku- Eu sou SEXY diz:_

_Oi lindas! O que foi?_

_Sango, a exterminadora diz:_

_Hey Miroku, você não conhece um Inuyasha?_

_Miroku- Eu sou SEXY diz:_

_Só o Kinomoto..._

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Ai Meu Deus! É esse mesmo!_

_Miroku diz:_

_Há! Da onde você conhece ele K-chan?_

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Conheci ele no"super" hoje..._

_Miroku diz:_

_Ta, vou abrir uma conversa com ele_

"_Miroku" saiu da conversa_

_Sango, a exterminadora diz:_

_Huhuhu, sabia que já tinha escutado esse nome..._

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Viu lá ver o que o Miroku está aprontando..._

_Miroku- ninguém gosta dos meus nicks diz:_

_Bem vinda K-chan... Esse é o Inu, mas acho que vocês já se conhecem._

_Inuyasha diz:_

_Bem, digamos que sim..._

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Hehehe, é._

_Miroku diz:_

_A gente vai no cine amanhã (eu, Sango e Inu) você quer ir?_

_Inuyasha diz:_

_A gente vai é?_

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Está bem, mas agora tenho que fazer muitas coisas aqui em casa... Sabe como é, a minha mãe viaja hoje..._

_Inuyasha diz:_

_O seshy também viaja hoje... Então tchau gente..._

_Miroku diz:_

_Tchau Inu, beijos Kagome!_

_Srta. Higurashi diz:_

_Beijinhos rapazes... Mioku me liga para dizer do cinema depois..._

"_Srta. Higurashi" saiu da conversa._

. Ai...- Kagome vira de cabeça para cima e encara o teto- Ele parece ser demais!

Dizendo isso Kagome colocou o laptop no lugar e começou a fazer seu almoço, seria: "massa aos quatro queijos". Kagome deixou a água fervendo e foi arrumar a sala. Quando terminou, Kagome terminou de fazer a massa e foi almoçar vendo TV. Ela terminou, lavou a louça e começou a faxinar a casa, quarto por quarto, e quando finalizou eram 18:00 horas. Kagome tomou um banho muito relaxante enquanto pensava em tudo que havia acontecido no dia, e após grandes risadas ela daí do banho e se arruma.

Kagome colocou uma calça jeans clara, um colat rosa-bebê e tamancos. Quando vê que é apenas 18:30, resolve ir à confeitaria perto de sua casa comprar uma torta. Ela queria fazer uma pequena 'festa" para sua mãe, já que iam ficar tanto tempo sem se ver.

Kagome compra uma torta de creme com morango e a coloca na geladeira.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM

. Ué... Quem será no telefone?- Kagome vai até o corredor e pega o telefone sem fio- Alô?

. _Alô! Que bom ouvir sua voz!_

_. Inu... Inuyasha?- _Kagome subiu correndo para o quarto_- Nossa... Ahm, que surpresa"_

_. Pois é, sabe eu tava combinando o cinema com o Miroku e ele me disse para ligar pra você dizendo tudo confirmado. Está bem?_

_. Claro! Quer dizer... Se está bem para você._

_. Bom, veremos: "As crônicas de Nárnia- o leão, a feiticeira e o guarda-roupas" as 19:00 horas, a gente parra aí para te pegar okay?_

_. Ótimo! Sabe... Isso é engaçado..._

_. O que?_

_. Te conheço em um dia, e no outro estamos indo no cinema._

_. É o destino..._

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram falando sobre bobagens, rindo a toa, até que a mãe de Kagome chegou.

_. Tenho que desligar Inu._

_. Um beijo k-chan!_

Kagome deixou o telefone em cima da cama e desceu as escadas correndo para cumprimentar a mãe.

. Manhê!- Kagome abraça a mãe- Tudo pronto?

. Oi querida! Tudo pronto sim. Agora, o que você fez nessa casa? Ela está brilhando!- Dizia a Sra. Higurashi com um lindo sorriso.

E assim Kagome cortou fatias de torta para as duas enquanto ambas contavam como foram seus dias. Após algum tempo conversando, Kagome lavou a louça e a Sra. Higurashi chamava um Táxi.

. Bom minha filha, o dinheiro será depositado na sua conta como eu lhe expliquei, a mãe da Sango já falou que qualquer problema ou emergência é só entrar em contato com ela. Eu deixei os nºs de emergência e contato na geladeira. Bom, acho que é isso- Ela abraça Kagome- Se cuida hein? Ligarei todos os dias.

As duas deixaram algumas lágrimas lagrimas cair, mas despediram-se. O táxi que a Sra. Higurashi havia chamado já havia chego, e ela já estava dentro dele. Quando o táxi já estava em movimento para ir ao aeroporto a Sra. Higurashi grita:

. Boa Sorte com Inuyasha! Ele deve ser um amor!

Kagome corou um pouco e foi para dentro da casa pensando:

. "Amanhã será ótimo..."- Refletia Kagome sorridente- "Vou dormir... Ah Inuyasha..."- E assim adormeceu..

1: A parte do quarto de Kagome que diz das paredes de cartas, fotos e das flores, foi totalmente inspirada no meu quarto, ele é assim e deu muito trabalho u.u hihihi

N/A:

Ooooiii!

Ai gente! Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews, mesmo sendo poucas eu as amei! Eu sei que estou postando um pouco rápido, mas eu não me segurei '.

Eu irei viajar daqui a pouco (minha irmã está prestando vestibular) então talvez eu demore um pouco para postar ;/.

Reviews:

Kik-chan: Ooiii! Nossa, MUITO obrigada pelos parabéns, fiquei realmente feliz . E sobre os dois se aproximarem, você pode notar por esse cap. Que eles realmente VÃO se aproximar '. Essa fic eu REALMENTE vou acabar! Ela está escrita no papel na metade! Aguarde o próximo capítulo ele será REVELADOR! bjos

kagome-higurashi-br: Olaaa! Ah me desculpe, você parece gostar bastante de hentai, mas eu não poderei coloca-lo, tanto pq ela ta quase pronta no papel e não teria chances de rolar xD. Fico feliz por você ter gostado da fic. Aguarde o próximo cap. Ele será REVELADOR! bjos

ashley-sesshoumaru: Olaaa! É, não terá hentai ;P. Sinto muito mas eu nem terei chances de botar aqui :P hehehe. Sinto muito mas eu nem terei chances de botar aqui :P a fic já ta quase terminada, soh falta postar

Mas espero que você continue lendo ela . Fiquei muuuito feliz por você ter posto ela nos favoritos! Muito obrigada - (emocionada) Aguarde o próximo cap. Ele será REVELADOR bjoss


	3. É namorou ou amizade?

Kagome acordou cedo naquele dia. Eram apenas 9 horas quando olhou no relógio.

. Bom dia luz do dia... - dizia para o próprio despertador de vaquinha, e virando de barriga para cima, Kagome falou para sim mesma - Hoje será ótimo.

Kagome decide se levantar e preparar algo para comer. Chegando na cozinha, a mesma abre a geladeira e vê que restou muita torta, e resolve come-la junto com um pouco de suco.

. Puxa... Só de pensar que vou ficar UM mês inteiro sem ver a minha mãe, eu já me assusto...

Kagome acaba de comer e resolve já lavar a louça para esta não se acumular. Kagome aproveita e liga o rádio, estava tocando uma música um pouco antiga, mas legal: "Trust me".

Não havia demorado muito para que Kagome estivesse em seu quarto novamente no MSN. Por algum motivo, ela queria muito ver quem estava on-line, mas suas esperanças não duraram muito após de ver que só havia uma pessoa on-line. Um pouco receosa Kagome abriu sua lista de contatos para ver quem era...

. Eu... eu não acredito... INUYASHA! – Kagome ficou on-line rapidamente.

_K-chan. Dia incrível hoje? Diz:_

_Oi!_

_Inuyasha. "sehsy" viajando di_z:

_Oi! Tudo bom?_

_K-chan. Dia incrível hoje? Diz:_

_Sim! E com você? Por que acordou tão cedo?_

_Inuyasha. Diz:_

_Não sei... Talvez pela esperança de te encontrar aqui..._

_Kagome diz:_

_Hihihi... Mas que mentirosoo ;/._

_Inuyasha diz:_

_Têm alguém dormindo agora na sua casa?_

_Kagome diz:_

_Não... Por quê?_

_A mensagem "Não... Por quê?" Não pôde ser enviada. "Inuyasha" se encontra off-line_

TRIIIIIMMMM!

_. Alô?- Kag._

_. Oi!_

_. Ah, Inuyasha, o que você quer?- Kag._

_. Por que você não acredita em mim?- Inu_

_. Porque, é OBVIO que acordou cedo por OUTRO motivo u.u - Kag_

_. Mentirosa!- Inu_

"Ué... A voz do Inu parece estar tão perto – Kagome anda até a janela- "Mas por que..." AHHHHH!- Kagome cai para trás deixando o telefone no chão- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Kagome colocava a mão no coração tentando acalma-lo ao ver Inuyasha sentado em um galho encostado ao quarto de Kagome falando no celular com ela.

. Ai Kagome! Não grita!- Inuyasha pula para dentro do quarto dela e lhe estende a mão- VOCÊ que acabou me assustando!

Kagome olhou para ele. Inuyasha vestia uma regata branca com uma camisa vermelha de mangas curtas aberta por cima e uma calça jeans escura para complementar. Foi então que ela percebeu que estava de pijama e toda escabelada.

. Ah Inuyasha!- Ela grita e pega seu travesseiro para tampar a cara- Eu to só de pijama!

E após risadas de Inuyasha e sermões de Kagome, Inuyasha concordou em esperar Kagome no quarto enquanto ela toma banho. Kagome resolveu pôr a mesma roupa de ontem, só que dessa vês ela fez escova no cabelo molhado e botou duas argolas douradas de tamanho médio na orelha.

. "Ahm... Está faltando algo..."- pensava olhando-se no espelho- "Ah, já sei"- Kagome passou um lápis preto nos olhos e botou um perfume de ótima fragrância.

Kagome abriu a porta um pouco receosa.

. E então... Como estou?- perguntou com um sorriso para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha que estava jogando "snake" no celular respondeu:

. Ahn? Nossa... – Ele olhou para Kagome da cabeça aos pés várias vezes- Você está... está, LINDA, INCRÍVEL -.

. Ah, você acha mesmo?- Perguntou Kagome olhando para a roupa.

. Tenho C-E-R-T-E-Z-A -

Kagome sentou do lado de Inuyasha e o encarou por alguns instantes. Após algum tempo, ela perguntou preocupada:

. Inuyasha- Ela fala baixinho e olhando nos olhos dele – O que você estava fazendo lá fora?

. O quê?- Perguntava Inuyasha finalmente saindo de transe – Ah claro! Na sua árvore... Bem eu...- Ele ficou de pé e olhando para Kagome com uma cara que era visível que ele estava tomando coragem para dizer algo - Bem, Kagome... Você quer ir na nossa formatura comigo?

Inuyasha estava incrivelmente corado, e Kagome incrivelmente espantada. Os dois ficaram se encarando assim por um tempo: Inuyasha de pé olhando para Kagome que estava sentada na cama.

. Ah, esquece, eu sabia que era uma má idéia- Disse Inuyasha olhando triste para baixo, com as orelhinhas para baixo também.

. Inuyasha eu...- Kagome se levantou e ficou na frente dele- eu adoraria- disse por fim com um doce sorriso.

Inuyasha olhou para ela com um grande sorriso. Ele não sabia o porque, mas estava incrivelmente feliz, e antes que pudesse ver estava abraçando Kagome.

Kagome não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas aquele cheiro, aquela voz, aqueles braços que estavam envolvendo-a fez com que ela o abraça-se de volta. Kagome sentia que o mundo parar, e sentia que nada mais importava tirando os dois. O mundo ERA dos dois.

. Muito obrigado - Inuyasha sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome deixando-a tremula – gosto realmente de você.

. Eu também Inuyasha - Kagome tentou se encaixar mais nos braços do hanyou - Eu também...

Inuyasha afrouxou um pouco o abraço e olhou para os olhos de Kagome. Ele subiu uma mão deixando-a na nuca de Kagome, está colocou os braços envolta do pescoço de Inuyasha. O hanyou foi chegando mais perto de Kagome e encostou os lábios nos dela. Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso e abriu um pouco a boca. Os dois se beijaram calmamente, afinal o mundo era deles e nada poderia abala-los – Inuyasha e Kagome selaram o beijo e se olharam apaixonadamente.

Os dois riram timidamente e se separam devagar.

. Bem...Ahn... Vamos assistir TV?- Perguntou Kagome com uma voz meiga.

. Claro!- Respondeu Inuyasha abrindo a porta para Kagome passar.

Após algum tempo, Inuyasha disse que tinha marcado de ir na casa de Miroku e precisava ir. Ele disse que avisava hoje no cinema os detalhes da formatura. Kagome disse que tudo bem e que se veriam mais tarde. Kagome assistiu Inuyasha ir embora, e fechando a porta da casa escorregou até o chão.

. Nhaii... Que fofooo!- Ela dizia alegremente.

**N/A!**

**Oi genteee! enxugando as lágrimas, ai gente, como eu to feliz pelas reviews! Eu quero agradecer a todooos que me mandaram...**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Eu sei que quando fui agradecer as reviews eu disse que esse cap. Ia ser revelador, mas eu me confundi com o próximo '.**

**Ah! Pra quem quer saber:**

**Vocês vão entender o porque do título da fic. No último cap.**

**Eu escrevi o último ontem**

**Eu acho que a fic vai ter uns 15 caps.**

**A fic ACABA no baile de formatura.**

**Reviwes:**

**Sosofifiazinha: **Ooooiii sofiii! Nhaiii, ki bom ki tu tah gostanduuu! Huahuahaua... Tah super curiosa pelu sehsy neh amigaaa? Mas sintu ti dizer ki eli soh aparece MESMOOO eh nu 8º capitulu xD, ateh lah, fik cum a tua curiosidade aeee hauahuauh... Aaaah , brigada pur flar du quartoo! Jah ki demoro mto pra fazer u.u, I u meu caderno tah SUPER bem guardado humpf hihihi!

Ai sofiii, seriu ki eu so a tua iscritora favorira -? Ki booom! Nhai fikei super happy . Ti adoro mtooo guriaa! Continua lendo aeee, bjoosss...

**Nana-PaesLeme:** Oooiii! Hihihi, pego nu 2º cap. Intaum? Mas pelo menos pegou hihihihi, como foi de viagem? Esperu ki bem . Ah eu sei ki esse titulu ki eu escolhi não atraí mto as pessoas u.u, mas você soh vai intender o pq dele no ultimo cap. olhinhos brilhando, mas serio ki voc gostooo? A ideia do "super" eu tive dentro do super hauhauhua, tva comprando Trakinas. Aaaah, não pretendo demorar mtoo, agora ki eu vo pra praia eu vou acabar ela lah, dae soh vai faltar postar . Fiquei mtooo feliz por vc ter me posto nos favoritos! Me sinto realmente honrada . Bom eh isso bjoos!

**ashley-sesshoumaru: **Nhaiii, esse cap. Não foi NADA revelador... Mas eh ki quandu eu falei eu confundi com o próximo... Sorry u.u. Nhaaaiii serio ki você soh adiciona as que você realmente gosta? Ai fikei mtooo feliz quando li isso! Saí pulando pela casa hihihihi '. Ai serio mto obrigada pelos elogios , pode deixar que vai ser rapidinhoo .

**Kik-chan: **Ah eh... Eh uma pena, i olha ki eu nunka tenho mtaaa coisa pra fazer na praia... Mas vai ser bom pra acabar a fic . Hihihi, eu pensei ki era a única maluca ki escrevia a fic quase completa huhuhuu, da uma priguiçaaa depois pra passar pro PC xD. Fico muitooo feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, esse casal eh o Maximo neh? Bjokass

**88nininha88: **Oooiii! Então é a primeira ki vc tah lendo? Nhaii, fico feliz ki esteja gostando huhuhuhu. Eh mtoo bom saber ki você tah gostando , mi da mais vontadi ainda di continuar . Ah, se vc conseguir ler as outras, achu ki podi notar ki us assuntus delas saum bem malucus tpo essa aki '. Vai dizerrr, esse negocio de distino eh mtooo bala! Eu acredito mtoo no distino .hhuhuhuhu, então te desejo um lindo "amor a primeira vista" hihihi, bjooos.


	4. o início de um rolo

. O quê! Beijou! – Perguntou Sango com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – E você? O que fez?

. Ah... Bem... Você sabe... Eu correspondi – disse Kagome vermelha/feliz com a cara entre as mãos.

Kagome estava na casa de Sango, sentada na cadeira oval dela ( tipo aquelas do The Sims ) com a gatinha da Sango: Kirara sentada no seu colo. Sango estava de pé em cima da cama com um travesseiro na mo. Estavam no quarto de Sango.

FLASH BACK:

. Tchau Inu – Kagome deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

Kagome entrou correndo na casa e pegou o telefone que estava no seu quarto.

.Alô? Sango? Ah, oi! Posso ir para a sua casa?- Kagome ficava andando de um lado para o outro com a mão na franja – Depois eu te explico o porque... Tá bem! To indo, tchau!

Alguns minutos depois ela estaava na casa da amiga.

FIM DO FLASH BACK. 

. Ai amiga! – Sango pulava na cama – Isso é tão... TUDO!

. É, é – Kagome tirou as mãos do rosto e sorriu maliciosamente para a amiga - E como vai o Miroku?

Sango conglou. Desceu da cama e sentou no chão

. Ah... Nada de mais – falou ela

. Como assim? Não vai me dizer que vocês AINDA não ficaram? – Perguntou Kagome incrédula para a amiga.

Sango fez que não com a cabeca. Kagome ficou de queixo caido, e antes que ela precisace perguntas, a amiga respondeu.

. Ah, você sabe como o Miroku é... – Sango suspiroou – Só quer se divertir.

Kagome se levantou e foi até o lugar onde a amiga estava encarando o chão e colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

. Há Sango... Não fique assim - dizia Kagome em tom consolador para a amiga – Aposto que até o fim da tarde de hoj, vocês já vão estar juntos.

Sango sorrio para a amiga. A mãe de Sango gritou algo como: "garotas, aprontm a mesa para o almoco" e elas foram ajudar. Kagome adorava a mãe de Sango, e sempre dizia que ela cozinhava muito bem.

O dia transcorreu agradável. Sango e Kagome ficaram conversando com o irmão de Sango que era um ano mais novo que as duas, e ele disse que estava tendo problemas com uma garota. Elas também ficaram vendo TV, até que a mãe de Sango disse que já era melhor elas irem se arrumar.

Kagome tinha trazido várias roupas, pois queria is no shopping diferente e também porque dormiria na casa de Sango mais tarde. Ela decidiu usar:uma blusa rosa pink de mangas ¾, um colete jeans, uma calca de suplex azul marinho e um nike shox azul marinho. Ela fez escova e botou duas argolas de tamanho médio na orelha e passou um lápis preto nos olhos e botou um perfume de ótima fragância. Kagome estava linda!

Saango colocou uma blusa verde de suplex trancada nas costas e uma calca jeans clara, com um amanco preto nos pés e resolveu optar por deixar se lindo cabelo solto. Sango inha muito bom gosto.

Kagome havia ido no banheiro para dar um último toque na sua escova. Após 30 min. Elas estavam pronas e a campainha tocou, a mãe de Sango atendeu e pediu para Inuyasha e Miroku entrarem. Sango e Kagome desceram as escadas e ficaram na frente dos garotos.

Miroku usava yna camisa azul marinho de mangas curtas, com as mangas dobradas e uma calca jeans(1). Inuyasha estava com uma camisa brana escrita "_Chicago"_ (2) e o número de um jogador e o nome atrás, uma calca jeans escura, e um tenis da addidas nos pés.

Por um longe instante, cada um olhava para o seu "par". Todos estavam realmente lindos, até os garotos haviam caprichado, porém o silêncio já estava se tornando constrangedor.

. Kagome – disse Inuyasha com um doce sorriso – Você está linda.

. Obrigada Inuyasha, você também está – dizia Kagome contente.

. Sango – Miroku beijava a mão dela – minha jovem donsela esá deslumbrante.

. Nossa Miroku, nem parece você – dizia Sango com uma cara de desconfianca – Mas bom,você também está lindo!

Inuyasha chegou perto de Kagome e colocou o braco envolta do pescoco dela e perguntou baixinho:

. Posso?

. Claro bobino – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo

Miroku deu a mão para Sango, e virou para o casal ao lado. Toos decidiram que Miroku dirigira e Kagome e Inuyasha disseram que Sango deveria

Ir na frente com ele.

No carro, Inuyasha colocou o braco por trás do pescoco de Kagome após receber um "claro que pode". O shopping que eles haviam escolhido era o melhor da cidade, mas era bastante longe.

No caminho, Sango ligou o rádio e colocou um CD muito bom. Comecou a tocar uma música lenta e romântica, Inuyasha não parava de olhar para Kagome. Ele foi chegando mais perto dela, e com a oura mão, puxou o rosto de Kagome para ficar colado no seu, eles se beijaram da mesma maneira de antes, Inuyasha ia trazendo Kagome

Para mais perto, e eles celaram o beijo sendo observados por Sango com um grande sorriso e Miroku com o queixo caído.

.POXA! NÃO SE PODE MAIS SER FELIZ EM PAZ Ô DROGA! – gritou Inuyasha ainda com o braco envolta de Kagome – E MIROKU! VAI DIRIGIR!

. Err, Inuyasha, a gente ta em um semaforo fechado - Disse Miroku – Pronto... Agora abriu.

Inuyasha não falou mais com ninguém até chegarem no shopping, apenas com Kagome que tentava acalmá-lo. Kagome que viu que ele parecia estar com um problema "escorregou" para o lado que ele estava no carro, e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

. Se você estiver com algum problema, ou quiser apena conversa... Eu estou aqui – Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele.

Kagome estava "escorregando" de volta quando Inuyasha diz no seu ouvido puxando de volta para perto dele:

. Muito obrigado, mas eu estou bem... – ele deu um selinho nela – obrigado...

Eles se beijaram um pouco e ficaram falando com Miroku e Sango até chegarem no shopping.

N/A:

Oi gente! Há, consegui postar aki na praia! Não é ótimo? Bom... Sem mto tmepo (daki a poku a bet discada cai xD) entaum as respostas das reviews vaum ter di ser curtinhas /.

REVIEWS:

Sosofifiazinha: Oi sofiiiis! Nhai ki bom ki tu tah gostandu da fic! Issu mi dexa hiper mega feliiiz bom minha futura colega di faculdadi ahuahau, uma ótima viagem! Bjokas.

Kik-chan: Oieeee ! (se curvando) mi disculpa, eh ki eu tinha lido ki era ssi cap. Ki era u revelador mas eh u proximo, agora sim eu tenho certeza hihihihi. Ai ki bom ki vc acha ki eu escrevo bem, i a ixplicacaum vai ser mto legal! Bjokas

Nana- paesleme: Oi! Ki bom ki as tuas férias foram boas! Bah certo! Pc eh a melhor distracaum neh? I sobri u ki vc disse ki parec ki eh uma fic di caps. Interminaveis, eu intendu hihihi mas achu ki vc vai gostar da ixplikacaum ki vai ter nu finau . Ai ki linu ki vc tah gostando! I eh claro ki vai terminar cum um finau mto lindinho! Bom, um namoradu cmu u Inu tdas nos queremus naum? Hihihi bjokas

Milasinha-chan: Oi camiii! Nem sabia ki era tu . Bah pior, nem pudi ti flah neh? Mas bem a fic jah tah nu seu 10mo cap hihihi . Bah amiga to morrendu di saldadis i cum umas novidadis pra ti contar! Quandu vc volta pra POA? Ou vc vai pra Torres direto? Flando nissu, a gent tenq ver u dia ki eu vou, mas aki jah tah confirmadu ki eu vo hihihihi. Ti adorooo! Tah gostandu da fic? BJoks


End file.
